movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frieza
Frieza or Freeza (Funimation dub) is the second of the four arch-villains Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai series, along with Vegeta, Cell, and Buu. Forms History Early Life Frieza has a large number of henchmen at his disposal, the strongest of which are Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui. He also has an elite army called the Ginyu Force, and more special forces - such as Abo and Kado. At some point prior to the series, Frieza and an unknown female member of his race had a child named Kuriza. Frieza got the Saiyans to work for him and sell planets to him, killing all their inhabitants to conquer them. When the Saiyans began getting stronger, Frieza feared that a Super Saiyan would rise up and destroy him, so he killed their king, King Vegeta, and destroyed their home planet, Planet Vegeta. Hunt for the Dragon Balls When Raditz came to Earth and was defeated by Piccolo, he sent a message to Nappa and Vegeta about the Dragon Balls, via his scouter Frieza with his strongest fighters, Zarbon, and Dordoria Frieza heard the message, so he and his henchmen, including Zarbon and Dodoria, went over to Namek to get the Dragonballs so he could wish for immortality. (him expendable anyways), Frieza headed back to his ship with his five Dragonballs, leaving Zarbon and Appule to find the two remaining Dragonballs. Zarbon ran into Vegeta and transformed to defeat him, but Vegeta had previously attacked a Namek village and hidden its dragonball. The village was discovered by one of Frieza's henchmen, Orlen, who was killed by Frieza for not finding out the location of the Dragonball (he killed the only survivor). Frieza instructed Zarbon to bring Vegeta to him and heal him to make him tell them where the Dragon Balls were. Calling for the Ginyu Force However, Vegeta killed Appule, broke out of Frieza's ship, and stole all his Dragonballs. An enraged Frieza gave Zarbon one hour to find Vegeta. Though he transformed, Zarbon was no match for Vegeta, who becomes stronger after each time he recovers from serious injuries. After Vegeta killed Zarbon and took the Dragon Ball that Kuririn got from Guru, the Eldest Namek, Frieza summoned the Ginyu Special Force (killing one of his own men, Orien, for no reason at all). The Ginyu Force - Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Captain Ginyu - arrived on Namek, and Jeice brought Frieza scouters. Vegeta joined forces with Krillin and Gohan, however Captain Ginyu took all seven dragonballs from them and brought them to Frieza. Frieza tried to summon the eternal dragon, but as he did not know the Namekian password to summon him, he was unsuccessful, so he headed toward Guru's house to get the password from him, leaving Ginyu and his henchmen behind to guard the Dragon Balls. He flew right by Dende, whom Guru asked to tell Krillin and Gohan the password, but chose to ignore him for sake of time. He arrived at Guru's house where Nail, Namek's greatest warrior, told Frieza that if Guru dies, the Dragon Balls disappear. Confronting Nail To prevent Frieza to cause anymore harm, Nail challenged Frieza to a battle. However, Frieza easily beat him up, until the Namekian revealed that his plan was to distract Frieza so Dende could give the Z Warriors the password. Enraged, Frieza immediately headed back to his spaceship, and was shocked to discover on his scouter that all the Ginyu Force had been killed (except for Ginyu, who had accidentally switched bodies with a frog). The Battles with Frieza An extremely angry Frieza arrived at the scene shortly after Gohan, Kuririn, and Dende summoned Porunga and wished Piccolo back to life and teleported him to Namek, and after Porunga disappeared because Guru died at that moment. Frieza fought Vegeta and appeared evenly matched with him (if not at a slight advantage, seeing as how Vegeta was out of breath and Frieza was not), so Vegeta suggested that he transform. Frieza transformed into his second form (which has a fighting power of one million) and impaled Kuririn with his horn. This made Gohan angry, and he beat up Frieza. However, Frieza survived and attacked Gohan, until Krillin was healed by Dende and cut off Frieza's tail, then distracted him so Dende could heal Gohan. As Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta went for a head-on attack, Piccolo came. Before appearing to fight Frieza, Piccolo fused with a badly injured Nail to increase his power, and beat up Frieza. 3rd Form Frieza (Third Form) This forced Frieza to transform into his third form. He barraged Piccolo, but Gohan nearly killed him with a Masenko, using up all his power in the process. Frieza was incredibly angry at this point and decided that he would show them the most terrifying thing in the universe, his final form. 4th Forth He then attacked Vegeta, slowly beating him to death, until Goku arrived, having fully recovered from his injuries from the fight with Ginyu. Frieza kills Vegeta with his Death Beam Frieza killed Vegeta with a Death Beam through the chest, for no reason other than to shut him up about Goku being a Super Saiyan and how he would destroy Frieza. Confronting Goku Goku fought Frieza in an epic battle that took 19 episodes. At one point, Frieza said he would fight Goku without using his hands, but was forced to break the deal, as Goku gained the advantage after biting Frieza's tail (to prevent him from choking him). Frieza attacked by throwing rocks and chunks of land at Goku, and trapping him in an energy ball that would explode if it touched anything except Frieza. However, his one weakness was that he could not sense energy signals, and could not hit Goku unless he could see him. Goku and Frieza were evenly matched, until Frieza powered up to 50% of his maximum and beat up Goku. Goku tried the 20-times Kaioken, and briefly regained the advantage, but Frieza survived, virtually untouched, and continued pounding Goku. With no other option, Goku gathered energy from Namek and the planets around it to form a Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb). Once Frieza realized the danger he was in he tried to kill Goku to stop him, but Piccolo attacked Frieza as a distraction. Frieza was about to destroy Piccolo, but when Goku's Spirit Bomb was complete, and he fired it at Frieza. Frieza surviving Goku's Spirit Bomb Frieza somehow survived, however, though with a bit of damage (not the least of which a portion of his tail was missing). He shot a Death Beam at Goku, but Piccolo took the hit and was seriously wounded. Gohan used his hidden powers to gain the advantage over Frieza. As Frieza powered up again, Goku reemerged from the lava, having survived Frieza's attack. While fighting Frieza, Goku telepathically overheard Kaio's plan to use Porunga's last wish to teleport everyone on Namek to Earth except Frieza, and elected to stay behind to finish Frieza off. Guru told Dende to make the wish, however Frieza saw Porunga and got there first and wished for immortality. However, he did not know that one must speak the Namekian language to make a wish to Porunga, so when Dende made his wish, Porunga granted it and not Frieza's wish. Everyone on Namek was teleported to Earth except Goku and Frieza, who continued their battle. Frieza's strength decreased with every blow and Goku beat him up. At one point, he decided to spare the evil tyrant's life, knowing that Frieza could not win because his 100% full power put tremendous stress on his body. However, Frieza attacked Goku with his Death Saucer, unwilling to accept defeat, so Goku resumed the fight with him. Frieza (Sliced) However, Frieza survived the attack (though Kaio believed him to be dead), and was caught in Planet Namek's explosion (which Goku escaped), but survived it as well (though a huge chunk was missing from his head). His father, the wicked giant King Cold, found him drifting through space, barely alive, and had him made into a cyborg, even stronger than before. Frieza and King Cold arrived on Earth. Gohan, Krillin (who was wished back with the Namek Dragon Balls), Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu went out to face him, even though they knew that he would defeat them easily. However, before Frieza could take his vengeance, Trunks appeared from the future. He killed all of Frieza's henchmen, but Frieza was not in the least bit intimidated - until Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan. After two failed attempts at destroying him, Frieza shot a giant Supernova energy ball at the earth to blow it up. But Trunks caught it with one hand, so Frieza blew up the Supernova. Trunks was thought to be dead, but he escaped the explosion without so much as a scratch, and shot a Burning Attack at Frieza and King Cold. They dodged it, and then Trunks chopped Frieza vertically in half with his sword. He then sliced him to pieces and finished him off with an energy wave, reducing him to nothing more than dust. Trunks later killed King Cold just as easily. Afterlife Frieza was sent to hell after his death. Once Cell was destroyed and sent to hell, Frieza, King Cold, and the Ginyu Force (still minus Captain Ginyu) teamed up with him to cause trouble. Goku and Pikkon went to stop them. Goku defeated the Ginyu Force, and Pikkon defeated Cell, King Cold, and Frieza, knocking Frieza out cold with a punch to the face. All seven villains were locked up in a prison cell. They were later released, and apparently did not cause any more trouble. Frieza witnessed the battle between Goku and Kid Buu through a giant crystal ball with all the other villains in hell, sticking his tongue out at Goku and calling him "Lousy no-good Saiyan monkey!" His final appearance was in a scene only shown in the uncut; When Goku destroys Kid Buu, Frieza says "Why am I not surprised?" Powers and Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: '''The tyrant has intimidating physical strength beyond most beings. Frieza's strength has been up to the point of being able to easily overpower Goku and Vegeta or be able to overpower the entire league including their heavy hitters. When he became Golden Frieza, he became so physically strong that Goku and Vegeta couldn't even begin to challenge him. Category:Anime Villains Category:Aliens Category:Evil Ruler Category:Fighter Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Master of Hero Category:Killjoy Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Siblings Category:Child Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Recurring villain Category:Traitor Category:Rich Villains Category:Brutes Category:Male Villains Category:Bullies Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Jerks Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Stranglers Category:Headlined Articles Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Size-Shifter Category:Speedster Category:Social Darwinists Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Cowards Category:20th Century Fox Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Damned Souls Category:Disney Villains Category:Slashers Category:Pyschopaths Category:Selfish Villains Category:Cheater Category:Envious Villains Category:Jealous villains